


The Life of This Demigod

by TheWolvesAreHowling



Series: A Different Hero [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvesAreHowling/pseuds/TheWolvesAreHowling
Summary: Two Gods make a terrible mistake and turn to Lupa for help.Or~The prologue to a new series I hope to post soon.





	The Life of This Demigod

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue for a new series I want to write. Basically, it’s going to be the Heroes of Olympus series with a few changes, the most significant being that my OMC will replace Jason (no offense to Sparky, it just had to be done).

(October 12th, 1997)

The Wolf House was silent. The wolves not on patrol were all sleeping soundly, curled around Lupa’s form. The She Wolf was awake, silver eyes alert. The sound of branches snapping had all patrol wolves on high alert, ready to strike the moment their alpha gave them the word. Two humans stumbled into view, both covered by a black cloak. The wolves could smell the power radiating off of the two figures, and Lupa rose to her feet to stand next to the patrol wolves, meeting the humans. The figure on the left dropped her hood, revealing a beautiful face with physical features that changed rapidly. The second figure’s hood fell away to reveal a pale man with black eyes and hair. He looked at Lupa, bowing, and spoke to the Wolf Goddess. “Lupa, I don’t wish to invade your territory, but I’m afraid we have nowhere else to go.”

The wolf regarded the man, before eyeing the woman, and turning. The man ushered the woman after Lupa, and the two were lead to a spot near Lupa’s stirring pack. Much like the demigods she trained, this man could understand Lupa when she began speaking. “Pluto, why have you come here?” The god gripped his companion's hand. “Jupiter will find out very soon, and we need a safe place to hide the child.” Lupa looked at Pluto expectantly and Pluto knew there was a soft snarl in her voice. “Find out what, Pluto?”

Pluto gestured to his companion, and Lupa turned to survey her changing features, then her body. After a second, Lupa growled. “This is not a Roman.” She turned to the god of the Underworld, her gaze harsh, and stalked towards him.

“What did you do?”

Pluto stepped back once, but held his ground. “We’ve made a grave mistake Lupa, we know this, but please. This child will be half-Roman. Jupiter will kill him when he finds the child, nowhere else is safe. Please, Lupa, please.” The god looked desperate and fearful, begging to the Wolf Goddess. Lupa studied him with her harsh gaze, before she let out a breath from her snout and turned her back. “You will be safe here, until the child is born. Then, you will leave it here, and you two will go your separate ways. Don’t do this again.” Pluto blew out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Lupa.” He turned to the other figure, looking at her with sorrow as he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

(Ten months later)

Lupa watched the small bundle carefully. A new demigod has come along, a girl about 16 years old named Jessica. She had three mortal siblings, all years younger than her, so she helped Lupa with the baby while she was at the Wolf House. After he had been born, Lupa allowed Pluto and Aphrodite to gather a few necessary supplies, before she sent them away from the Wolf House with a stern instruction not to see each other again. They stayed long enough to name the boy Silvanus Paris Aeneas. Just before the two gods left, Jupiter appeared. He glared at Pluto, and his form flickered into Zeus as he looked at Aphrodite. “You have made a grave mistake. You must be punished for this.” Pluto looked resigned and nodded softly, and Aphrodite looked away. Jupiter’s eyes travelled to the small blue bundle next to Lupa. His eyes narrowed. “This child is too powerful.” Thunder boomed as Jupiter began speaking, “He will never know of his Greek heritage, and will be known as a  _ legacy _ of Venus, and will have  _ mortal _ blood flowing through his veins. He will never,  _ never _ meet his mother. This I declare on the skies and my power!” Thunder roared, and lightning struck near the Wolf House. Jupiter took his leave, and Aphrodite cast a sad look at the baby, before she and Pluto followed.

Jessica helped Luna and her wolves with caring for Silvanus for a few months, then had to head towards Camp Jupiter. Over the next two years, she came back to the Wolf House in secret to give Lupa and the wolves extra supplies for Silvanus. She told Lupa she had been claimed as a daughter of Apollo, and spoke of the camp in general as she played with Silvanus. On his 2nd birthday, Jessica came to visit, and frowned as Lupa approached her. “Lupa?” Silvanus stood next to Lupa, clutching her fur as he looked at Jessica. Even at two years old, the boy was virtually emotionless as Lupa spoke. “You must take him with you. You cannot keep returning, and he is growing too quickly. We will not be able to care for him much longer.”

It was hard for Silvanus to say goodbye to the wolves, the only family he’d ever known, but he did, and together he and Jessica left the Wolf House for what Silvanus thought was the last time.

The journey south was difficult. As an eighteen year old demigod, Jessica attracted enough monsters on her own, but Lupa had told her Silvanus was a son of Pluto. Even at two years old, Silvanus would attract more monsters than most demigods would. Silvanus couldn’t fight them off very well, but Jessica was careful to keep an eye on him, and shoot down any monsters that came near. When they finally reached Camp Jupiter, Jessica took Silvanus to the praetors to discuss what would happen to him. He couldn’t join the Legion at two, so they put him in New Rome with a willing family. During free times, centurions from the different cohorts trained Silvanus, and they were all amazed at how quickly the small child advanced. The year passed quickly, and Silvanus, at three years old, joined the Twelfth Legion. He was by far the youngest, the next old legionnaire being seven years old, and was taken into the Fifth Cohort, after the centurions of each cohort had a heated debate over who would get him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to get the first chapter of the first book up soon, but knowing me it’ll probably be awhile lol.


End file.
